dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic vs Pit
Sonic vs Pit is Universe's fifth DBX. Pit_vs_Sonic_(1).png|EmporerDedede Pit_vs_Sonic.png|GalactaK Pit vs Sanic.jpg|HumbleDoggo|linktext=HumbleDoggo Sonic_vs_Pit.jpg|UniverseAwesome777 Version 1 Sacred_Pit_vs_Super_Sonic.jpg|UniverseAwesome777 Version 2 Description Sonic The Hedgehog vs Kid Icarus! The childish, cocky, and lovable protagonists of the two overused franchises here collide in a fight that is bound to make others mad (not purposely). Who do you want to win? Sonic Pit Introduction NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX "Alright, ready to fly!" excitedly exclaimed Pit. He soared down from Palutena's gateways and took flight down to his newest location. As Pit glided through the wind, he came upon a unfamiliar location from his adventures. The area was.... unpleasing. It seemed to be all made out of metal, sparks of electricity shooting about, and Badniks scurrying around seemingly trying to locate someone, something. "Um, Lady Palutena? Why did we have to go here again? I don't think we've actually been here before," asked the angel. The strange part was that she doesn't really know this place either. "I'm not really sure either, perhaps I might've actually brought you to the wrong location," the Goddess of Light realized. "Oh come on Pit! Since when were you not up for a challenge, are you scared?" Viridi taunted. Palutena's "servant" scowled in confusion, but Viridi was right. When has he not been up for a challenge? He decided to venture throughout the landscape looking for possibly a new foe, or a hotspring. But before he could think a sinister laughter was heard from the horizon, where all the robots where unassumingly coming from. This was none other than Ivo Robotnik, or his new (and quite foolish) name, Doctor Eggman! "Hohohoho! This time, once I drain all the energy out of Mobius, I can rain supreme! And Sonic will be too late to catch me!" the evil overlord heckled. "Man, talk about a bad case of "talking to himself" syndrome. Maybe I will stay just to save this planet!" assured Pit. "If that was an actual sickness, pretty sure it would've been documented," the Goddess of Nature corrected. But while Pit was distracted, a blue blur flashed by all the Badniks, demolishing all of they're robotic shells. This was none other than, Sonic the Hedgehog! "Wow, reeeaaal original Egghead! What? Isn't this like your fourth time draining my planet?" egg'''aggerated the Mobian. "Hey, you must be working for that baldy over there, I'll stop you!" the angel threatened Sonic while he was quickly approaching him. Sonic sighed after destroying Eggman's machines, ready for forced combat."Never can catch a break, can I?" whined Sonic. Fight '''Here we gooooo! (Cue Thor's Theme: Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3) Both protagonists clashed, creating devastating shock waves throughout Eggman's base. Pit's first instinct was to slash the hedgehog's stomach, which so he did. This followed up on him kicking Sonic across the battlefield, getting some distance to unload of of his arrows. Sonic spinned around the perimeter to use Boost to shoot straight forward to Skyworld's defender. They both reached point-blank range to each other to decide the newest attack created by the opponents. The winner of the clash was Pit by kneeing the Blue Blur in the shins, making him lose 3/4's of his speed he previously possessed. "Pit, use the EZ Canon once you've gained enough distance. That might be able to counteract the animal's swift movements," advised the Goddess of Light. "Good idea, now that he is damaged, this'll be a breeze!" cockily exclaimed the angel. But before he noticed, Sonic was gone, like a ghost being spotted in daytime. Palutena's servant peered around the battlefield for any sight of the Blue Blur, but all that is seen is cold, metal grounds. However before Pit could react the mobian coiled through, elbowing Pit in the forearm which nearly disarmed him. Little to Sonic's notice Pit clobbered him in the gut with the Ore Club, flinging the hedgehog in a whirlwind spawned from the weapon. As he was trapped inside the tornado, Sonic began spin dashing, rotating the flurry into his own proclaimed attack. "Wow," Pit spoke. "Looks like this guy is no joke, time to take it sky-high!" he continued. Skyworld's Guardian swerved around the twister to grab the Blue Blur, tossing him into the sky like a firework. Following up the throw was a kick to the spine, clambering Sonic into even greater heights in the clouds. Lack of oxygen was an issue. Both heroes could barely take a breath up in the ozone layer (apparently Eggman's base has ozone). "Cube!" the announcer holler- (Music Stops) "Wait a second!" Wait, what's going on? "You heard me creater, I said WAIT!" Why should I wait? What is there to wait for? "I just heard some random voice yell "cube," does this mean Sonic is getting outside help and I'm not?!" Um, well, you DO have Palutena granting you your powers, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you. "Oh, I see how it is. Proceed the battle I guess." Okay then. (Cue Kid Icarus: Boss Fight 1) The hedgehog transformed into a bluish block, rocketing down to Pit's head, cracking it as they fired back down to the Death Egg. Sonic began to succumb to Pit's attacks, weakening his physical state. Pit saw this as an audition to perform what his blades are capable of. He slit away at the Fastest Thing Alive's grounded body as he shrieked in pain every hit. Luckily he still had gotten assistance from Yacker, so he called upon all the speed wisps, fusing into his bones. "Here we....." Pit pranced away from the recovering hedgehog, shielding up his Guardian Orbitars for the next assault. "GO!!" Sonic announced. He bowled over the angel at light speed, kicking his elbows, knees, spine, and skull as an ultra combo. Pit groaned in torment as Sonic started to taunt him. "What's the matter? Can't match my speed?" the Blue Blur talked off. "Speed won't help you!" assured Skyworld's hero. The angel luckily had gotten permission from Pyrron to borrow the Lightning Chariot, meaning he will also have equal speed to match Sonic's. "Phos, Los, lets go!" he cried. "What the?" wondered the Mobian. Out of the sky flew the horses along with Skyworld's commando charging straight at Sonic. "Lazer!" he said in the quarter time. A neon blue flare surrounded his spinning motion, rolling towards the Lightning Chariot. Both collided so greatly, the shockwaves could be heard all around the station. "Alright, this is getting dumb," whined the hedgehog. "You said it, lets finish this!" replied Pit. (Cue Nega Wisp Armor Phase 2/Solaris Phase 2/Perfect Dark Gaia Theme 1:36 - 2:23) Around both of them surrounded their major trump cards: super forms. "Lets go! Three Sacred Treasures!" the boy implored. "Super Sonic Style!" the Blue Blur announced. Pit instantly took flight leaving Sonic in his dust, pulling the strings on the armored bow. "No you don't!" Sonic yelled. Him and his aura left the surface going back into zero gravity, now prepared to finish the battle. But Palutena's best soldier kept rising, ensuring Sonic doesn't catch up for he needed more range. He even felt his soul begin wobbling around his grip, having the only chance to beat the speedy rodent. He fired the first shot, being pulses of light moving in all directions. Super Sonic was nearly shocked, busting up to evade all energy shots. The Golden God charged up his ki to unleash it upon the attack, obliterating the assault. He swerved closer, with Pit sweating seeing his demise come nearer to him. Pit however didn't give up, he still knew what he was doing, therefore repeating the same attack except adding an arrow and millions of bolt of electricity to for a killing blow. Sonic just chuckled however, knowing this was a breeze. It sadly wasn't however. The strike started depleting his modern invincible form. "That all you got?!" he replied in rage to the strike. Sonic grinded his teeth, preparing for Pit's final move. But Sega's mascot refused to give in to his pain, so, even at risk of incinerating his body, he infused his current form with the master emerald. (Music stops) All went silent. Pit lowered his guard. At the moment it seems that all has suddenly stopped like a shot heard around the world. "Where did he go?" the servant asked his goddess. Palutena seemed either of the following: frightened or confused. "It seems he disappeared after absorbing that massive rock," she observed. Why did he leave? What power does he now posses? Where are all the hot springs?! where questions that sliced all through his mind. But now something will slice right through him. A scream was heard in the utter darkness of the galaxy, revealing Hyper Sonic. (Continue Nega Wisp Armor Phase 2/Solaris Phase 2/Perfect Dark Gaia Theme 2:23 - 3:28) Down he flashed, faster than the universe can track. Pit peered up in horror as Sonic blazed through the space-time continuum. Sonic spin-dashed with all the rainbow wisps gathered around him to tear through the heavenly armor, no, cloth (compared to Sonic's power) he Pit previously equipped. The Three Sacred Treasures pulled off Pit's torso leaving him helpless. He fell down from orbit onto Mobius, safely teching his fall with his burnt up wings, and was fortunately still equipped with the bow. As Hyper Sonic blitzed further towards the troposphere Pit fired a rather big arrow of light upwards, hitting Sonic's forehead while he headfirst rushed forward. Pit started to notice the arrow was splitting upon Sonic's superiority, causing the Blue Blur to carve through Pit's skull. His lifeless corspe wallowed into the ocean as Hyper Sonic deactivated. Sonic safely landed on the ocean shore without a single scratch. Winner The winner of this DBX is: Sonic! "Heh, didn't stand a chance kid." Sonic the Hedgehog finalized. He groped onto the chains leading to the Death Egg, dashing back to finish his grand finale while leaving Pit's corpse to sink at the bottom of the ocean. Trivia * Universe is surprised that nobody else tried to do this matchup. * This fight is easily Universe's favorite since he really likes both of them. * He postponed this match so he could put Gambit in a fight tributed to Stan Lee's recent death. * Since Universe cares so much about this fight, he asked for two thumbnails so he can get the feel of pride in his work.Category:UniverseAwesome777 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Kid Icarus vs Sonic Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights